Lucid
Lucid is the one of the Black Mage's commanders, and has the ability to manipulate dreams. She is responsible for the illusions in the Gate to the Future, which causes a schism in trust within the Alliance. She sits atop of the Nightmare Clocktower in Lachelein. Story Lucid's early life flashbacks can be found within the cracks of subconscious located in Lachelein Downtown. As players run through the quest line of the city, more cracks can be unlocked. To unlock a crack, players will have to accept the quest given by clicking on the crack. Each quest will require 10 Dream Fragments, which can be found by killing the monsters in the area. Early Life First Crack of Subconscious It is revealed that Lucid was an elf from Elluel and she used to be friend with Athena Pierce and Danika. The flashback was set in the time when Lucid first discovered her ability to manipulate dreams. After a day of training with Athena, Lucid decided to continue her training alone at night. But no matter how hard she tried, her archery skills wouldn't improve. She was desperate because she wanted Mercedes' attention. And then, while accidentally falling asleep, a dream appeared inside her mind. In that dream, she performed her archery skills exceptionally well, hitting all of the targets with great accuracy and earned the recognition of Mercedes herself. After waking up, Lucid then realized she had the ability to control dreams to such an extent that her dreams could be mistaken as reality. Second Crack of Subconscious One day, Lucid made a music box as a gift for Mercedes, who loved it very much, in order to make an impression. Lucid wanted this gift to be for Mercedes to enjoy only. However, unlike what she had planned, everyone in the town came to listen to her music box. Third Crack of Subconscious Athena and Lucid both asked Mercedes to come with her and fight the war against the Black Mage. However, Mercedes denied both of them because it was too dangerous. Not giving up, on one night, Lucid decided to follow Mercedes into combat, only to see Mercedes talking to Athena. Mercedes had entrusted Athena with the task of taking care of Elluel and its treasure while she was gone. Being Frozen in Ice and Joining the Black Mage Fourth Crack of Subconscious Being jealous of Athena, Lucid isolated herself with her dreams in a cave. She also erased everyone's memory so no one could remember or recognize her. And then, when the Black Mage was sealed by the five heroes, the freezing curse struck Elluel. Everyone including Mercedes was frozen and Lucid suffered the curse as well. However, Lucid wasn't asleep, she was kept awake for years because of her ability. This drove Lucid to insanity. Fifth Crack of Subconscious In one particular dream, while Lucid was frozen, she crossed paths with the Black Mage, who offered her more power and a new world. Lucid accepted the offer and with her new power, she broke free of the ice trapping her and brought her madness to the world. Once Loyal Commander, Now an Independent Renegade Sixth Crack of Subconscious In the present, the Alliance is arguing about the existence of the Gate to the Future. Meanwhile, Lucid and the Black Mage are watching. Lucid said that everything was going according to plan even though the Alliance has discovered the Future world was just an illusion. She also asks about the new world Black Mage promised but all she sees is pure darkness. Shocked, Lucid fled to the Arcane River and creates the City of Illusions Lachelein, where festivity never ends and happiness is forever. She also decides to spread this dream all over the Maple World, hoping the Black Mage would change his mind about a world without light. Now, after the City of Dreams is finally complete, Lucid is seen at the top of the Clocktower, holding a glass of wine and saying that everything is complete now. Suddenly she faints, making her glass shatter, and then she finds herself inside a nightmarish world. Shocked by the fact that she cannot control her own dream, she is greeted by Wightmares (Black Mage's henchmen). She commands them to leave, but they refuse, saying that she is now trapped inside her own dream for eternity. When she wakes up, she is first shocked by the fact she couldn't control her own dream, then she realizes that this is the plan of the Black Mage, but she still sticks to her plan, hoping to change her master's mind. Encountering With the Player at Lachelein Present The moment the player arrives into Lachelein, he finds a terrorized city, with her army of Dreamkeepers keeping that every citizen will be trapped inside the city's fake festivity, and destroying foreigners, or every citizen who tried to free himself from her control. Once the player lays his feet on the main street, she sends two Dreamkeepers to capture him, and then greets him by taunting him. Before she can command her guards to eliminate him, the player is rescued by two free citizens, the Gray Mask and the Protective Mask. Together, they discover that Lucid uses Music Boxes scattered around the city to maintain the dreams of these townspeople. They also think that the Music Boxes are used to seize control of a nightmare she couldn't control. Once she discovers that the player is destroying her Music Boxes, she uses her powers to expand Lachelein to the whole Arcane River and beyond, turning every one who is part of her dream into a Dreamkeeper in the process. Lucid's greatest fear is finally exposed - the fear from Protective Mask, the one who can peer into her memories. The player uses that fear to confront her, and she meets him at the top of the Nightmare Clocktower. With her powers, she transfer him into her dream world and fights him, conjuring Golems, Mushrooms and Dragons to unleash against him. Once the dream is shattered she keeps fighting him in the Clocktower's ruins, but with help from the Protective Mask, she is ultimately defeated by the hands of the Player. With Lucid being defeated and the final Music Box destroyed, the dream slowly fades away from the city, and the people of Lachelein are saved from her malicious plans. Gallery Lucid-1.png|Lucid promo image Artwork Lucid (Soul Collector 1).png|Lucid Soul Collector artwork Hehehe... The nightmare's just begun! Artwork Lucid (Soul Collector 2).png|Lucid Soul Collector artwork (all souls added) This is nothing a little elvish magic can't handle! Artwork Lucid (Boss Queue).png|Lucid Boss Queue artwork 루시드 - 검은마법사 NPCArtwork Lucid (1).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (2).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (3).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (4).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (5).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (6).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (7).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (Young 1).png|NPC Artwork of a young Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (Young 2).png|NPC Artwork of a young Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (Young 3).png|NPC Artwork of a young Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (Young 4).png|NPC Artwork of a young Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (Young 5).png|NPC Artwork of a young Lucid (Lachelein storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (Genesis Weapon 1).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Genesis Weapon storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (Genesis Weapon 2).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Genesis Weapon storyline) NPCArtwork Lucid (Genesis Weapon 3).png|NPC Artwork of Lucid (Genesis Weapon storyline) Lucid Phone Background 720x1480 1.jpg|Lucid phone background 720x1480 Lucid Phone Background 1080x1920 1.jpg|Lucid phone background 1080x1920 Lucid Phone Background 720x1480 2.jpg|Lucid phone background 720x1480 Lucid Phone Background 1080x1920 2.jpg|Lucid phone background 1080x1920 Cutscene Lucid (Boss Phase 1).gif|Phase 1 Cutscene Category:Characters Category:Former Black Mage Commanders